Whatever it takes
by Aithusa308
Summary: Life seems great at Camp Half Blood, there hasnt been one single attack in months and Percy and Annabeth are finally happy. That is until Percy goes missing...will he safely return to camp? And if so will he be alive? Read to find out because it is better than the summary! Includes Percy whump, Poseidon and Percy bonding and Percabeth! No slash.
1. My life is finally good for once

_Hi everyone!_

_So this is my First Percy Jackson fic so I will do my best to upload new chapters quickly! There's gonna be some Percy whump in this as well as some Percy and Poseidon bonding and Percabeth!( ALso the chapters will be longer than this but i just cut it short as it makes sense in the next chapter!)  
_

_I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters! It all belongs to Rick Riordan! I only own the plot for this story!_

_Please read and review!:D  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: My life is finally good for once

Percy's P.O.V

I ran through the thick forest, dodging from side to side to avoid the incoming arrows. I held Riptide firmly in my hand whilst my other hand held a bronze shield. I leaped of the small cliff and slid down, the dust dispersing in the air. I would keep on running if I wanted to win. And I did.

I halted to an opening to see a red flag displayed clearly on the hill. _This is too easy, _I thought as I cautiously made my way to the flag, looking around for any danger. And then suddenly out of thin air a force kicked me back, making me lose my balance. I grinned, _Annabeth. _

And as if she heard me Annabeth said, "You're getting slow Seaweed Brain!" I turned around to the direction of her voice and shoved my shield in the air. A girl with blonde princess curls became visible as her Yankees hat fell to the ground. She immediately thrust her sword at me as I dodged it. She reacted quickly, as we both swung our weapons simultaneously; the sharp sound of clashing bronze filled the air.

We carried on battling as both I and Annabeth parried each other's blows. I could hear Annabeth's allies approaching and quickly made my move. I slammed Riptide hard at Annabeth's sword, pushing her back to buy time and tripped her up. She fell to the floor, stunned. I then quickly leaped over her, ran up the hill and seized the red flag. I looked down to see some disappointed members of the red team, my team members cheering me and Annabeth hoisting herself up.

I leaped down from the hill and I sprinted up to Annabeth. "So I guess this means that I win, Wise girl!" I joked. Annabeth gave me a grin as she picked up her cap. "For once." We laughed for a while until the rest of the camp joined us. The horn to signal lunch was blown and I and Annabeth raced to the pavilion.

We sat at our tables. Annabeth sat at the Athena table with her half siblings and I sat on my own at the Poseidon table since I had no other half brothers or sisters at camp. Well except Tyson but he wasn't here at camp right now. The nymphs served everyone's food including mine. After I sacrificed some pizza to my father, Poseidon, I put my hand in my pocket and took out my gift to Annabeth. I held the silver necklace in my palm, marvelling the owl in the centre. I was planning to give it to her, to show how much I loved her. I hid it away after I saw Annabeth approach my table.

"What's up?" she asked me as she leaned on the bench.

"Nothing." I said as I gestured her to sit down. We talked for a bit before I suggested that we go to the beach. We sat down on the shore, the water just hitting our feet and looked out on the sea. Being in the water just helped calm me down. I held her in my arms tightly before moving to get her something.

"I've got you something." I told her, and revealed the necklace.

"Aww Percy it's beautiful!"She smiled. She allowed me to put it on her neck and hugged me tightly when I was done. I blushed hugging her back. "No-one's ever gotten me something this beautiful before!"

"Well I'm glad you like it so much Wise girl."

Eventually she had to go and draw up her ideas for some building she was thinking of. She kissed me on the cheek before leaving, whilst running her fingers over the small silver owl.

I looked out on the sea, wondering if my father was watching me. I hope he wasn't, because he would be chuckling to himself about what he just saw.

It has been ages since a monster attacked me or my friends. Which is good of course but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Monsters don't give up that easily; they must be up to something. Probably attacking camp when we least expected it. I just had a feeling but it's probably my ADHD again…


	2. I get capturedhow convenient

Hi again! I'm planning to make this story quite long since I've already got a plot thought up. The story might be a bit confusing as it changes to a lot of people's point of views but I'm sure it will make sense sooner or later! Anyways on with the story!

Reviews and faves are much appreciated!

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters! It all belongs to Rick Riordan! I only own the plot for this story!

Chapter 2: I get captured…how convenient

Percy's P.O.V

I shot up from my bed to hear a loud banging sound on my door. I got up and took Riptide off my bedside table. When I uncapped the ordinary pen, it transformed into a celestial bronze sword wielded by many great heroes in the past. I held the sword in a defensive stance and quickly opened the door. Before I could swing my weapon a raven black Pegasus reared up in surprise. I rolled my eyes as I allowed Blackjack to come in. He whined in distress before saying, _Yo boss! Sorry for waking you up but there's a Hippocampus in trouble!_

"What kind of trouble?"I asked.

_It's trapped under some wreckage boss!_

Although it was extremely annoying, it was my duty to help any sea creature at sea, even in the middle of the night. I started to put on my 'Camp Half Blood' t-shirt. "Let's go then."

* * *

We flew over the sea where I had been with Annabeth about four hours ago. The sea was calm as we soared through the night sky. A few minutes later, we stopped and Blackjack said, _Here we are boss! Be quick won't you?_

I reassured him with a smile before plunging into the sea green water. When I looked around, three dolphins and two Hippocampi were waiting for me. Two of the Dolphins and one of the Hippocampi greeted me and said the usual, _My lord! Thank you for assisting us. We are most appreciative._ I nodded in respect but was confused at the fact that the other Dolphin and Hippocampus didn't say anything. They just stared at me, and had this different look about them. In the past, every sea creature I met had greeted me with great respect. I wasn't offended or mad that they didn't say anything but just intimidated by their cold stares.

We all swam down to the sea bed to see a young Hippocampus wriggling about under some wreckage. I felt sorry for the poor thing as I attempted to lift the debris off it. After I and the sea creatures set the young Hippocampus free something unexpected happened.

I immediately noticed blood in the water as the sea creatures next to me were killed, large gnashes in their necks and what seemed to be claw marks on their skin. But what surprised me the most was that the Hippocampus and the Dolphin who didn't greet me was the culprits. Red blood was dripping in their unusually sharp teeth, which infused the water, making me want to gag.

My ADHD kicked in as I quickly uncapped Riptide, and swung the bronze sword at the tail of the nearest Hippocampus, slicing it clean off. It fell down to the sand, dispersing sand particles everywhere. The Hippocampus shrieked in pain, as the other Dolphin used his tail to whack me on my side. I doubled up in pain and fell to the floor. I looked around to see a Hippocampus and Dolphin lying dead on the ground, their petrified eyes was open starting at me. This was when I snapped. I couldn't let anyone or anything kill innocent creatures in my Fathers' realm. It pained me for them to have lost their lives simply by helping another in need.

I used the water and urged it to push the two monsters back, and it worked. It gave me a chance to get up and slash the two creatures on their stomachs. Then I charged straight forward, allowing my sword to plunge into the Dolphin until it became limp and transformed into a mist of gold. I turned around to advance on the Hippocampus, whom was angered that I had just killed his 'friend'.

The remaining sea creature started to retreat until a sharp pain stabbed pain into my leg, and I noticed the Hippocampus we were originally trying to help was biting on my leg and thrashing around. I bit back the pain and stabbed Riptide onto its head until it burst into gold dust.

I quickly fell to the floor, feeling dizzy from all of the blood lost even though my battle wounds were healing in the water. The last thing I remember was a large shadow looming over me and then…

Nothing…


End file.
